By Chance
by R.I. Shan
Summary: Blaine just found out something that can change his life. But he doesn't want to hold Kurt back. He's torn between letting him go despite the bond that now ties them together. But when he finally tells Kurt the reaction he gets isn't what he expected. Slash/Mpreg
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: My muse has taken a challenge to write two stories at once so this might take a while if I want to update. If this isn't your cup of coffee then don't read. Otherwise Read/Review/Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I **_**don't**_** own anything (not even the songs that will appear later).**

**Warning(s): Kurt and Blaine slash and mpreg.**

* * *

_**Chapter One: Forever**_

"Hey baby," Kurt smiled sliding into his usual seat.

Blaine had told him to meet at Lima Bean in their usual table for lunch. Kurt was a bit confused; it must have been serious if they couldn't eat lunch with the rest of the New Directions.

"Um Hi," Blaine replied.

"Something wrong?" Kurt asked concern in is voice.

"Nothing…" Blaine lied.

"Why are you lying?"

"…I went to the doctors yesterday," Blaine confessed.

"What did they say? You're not dying are you?" Kurt started to freak out.

"No, I'm not dying," Blaine reassured smiling at his boyfriend cute worried reaction.

"Then what _did _they say?" he inquired.

"…Nothing too important," Blaine answered shyly.

"Then why don't I believe you? And more importantly why are you drinking tea?" Kurt questioned pointing at his tea.

Blaine took a deep breath and stood up. He cautiously walked over to his boyfriend's side and handed him some papers. Kurt read them for a while that seemed like eternity. Blaine shifted a bit trying to get into a comfortable standing position. Striking ocean blue met warm hazel eyes. Without thinking Blaine held Kurt's hand and placed it on his flat stomach.

"I'm pregnant," Blaine murmured.

"P-pregnant?" Kurt breathed.

"Y-yeah," Blaine stuttered.

"Oh. My. God!" Kurt shouted.

"W-what?" Blaine asked looking around at some people starting to stare.

"I'm going to be a dad!" he smiled excitedly.

"K-Kurt? Is that really you?" Blaine asked unsure.

He had expected another reaction but not the one he received.

"Blaine, I love you Hun but seriously how could you ever think this isn't important?" Kurt asked a bit annoyed.

"C-can we please go somewhere else? People are staring," Blaine whispered.

"Let them look," Kurt beamed.

"…Kurt I'm sorry I understand if you just want to leave me and never know anything about me," Blaine said sadly.

"What? Baby I love you. I will never leave you," Kurt replied.

"You don't have to stay by my side because you think it's your responsibility or because you have to be obliged," Blaine continued ignoring Kurt.

"Blaine-"

"I know I'm a freak. A guy can't get pregnant I'm so sorry," Blaine started to tear up.

This hurt Kurt so much. Looking at his boyfriend acting so strong for him. His eyes betrayed any emotion he displayed. He looked so scared, terrified, lonely, and most of all hopeful.

"Blaine. Baby look at me," Kurt lifted his chin with a finger.

Blaine turned his gaze elsewhere. Kurt pulled him close into an embrace.

"I love you baby. I'm so happy you're pregnant. _Our_ baby is there Blaine. No one like us can say that often. It's one-hundred percent you and me," Kurt whispered soothingly.

"Really?" Blaine asked.

"Yes baby. I'm so glad this is actually happening. I don't know how but we'll make it through," Kurt nodded.

"I love you!" Blaine wrapped his arms around Kurt's neck pulling their bodies closer.

"I love you too," Kurt smiled.

Blaine pulled back with tears falling freely down his face.

"Aw don't cry," Kurt said wiping the tears away.

"Damn hormones," Blaine sniffled.

"This just proves that our baby is really here," Kurt beamed placing his hand back on Blaine's stomach.

Blaine chuckled a bit.

"Better?"

"Yeah…I'm…" Blaine began.

"You're what baby?" Kurt asked.

"Hungry…" Blaine answered.

"Alright let's get you something to eat," Kurt chuckled.

"Sorry," Blaine apologized again.

"Stop that, it's my pleasure to feed and take care of my pregnant boyfriend," Kurt grinned.

"About that…can we please keep this a secret?" Blaine asked.

"Of course, we'll tell the whole world when you're ready," Kurt agreed.

"You're the best boyfriend ever," Blaine smiled.

"Good because I know for a fact that I'm the best," Kurt joked leading Blaine to a chair.

"Hardy ha-ha," Blaine laughed sarcastically sitting.

"So…how far along?" Kurt asked.

"Nine weeks…" Blaine replied sipping his tea.

"Nine weeks," Kurt repeated.

"Uh…here," Blaine placed a picture on the table and slid to Kurt.

"Wow," Kurt breathed mesmerized.

"…I love you," Blaine blushed.

"This is so amazing," Kurt responded.

"It is you and me together," Blaine said relaxing.

"Oh I can't wait. What if it has my eyes and your hair?"

"God, no, I wouldn't even wish for my worst enemy to have this hair," Blaine shuddered slightly.

"Or maybe my nose and your lips," Kurt laughed.

"Seriously Kurt?"

"How about a mini Blaine?" Kurt questioned.

"Yeah? With your personality," Blaine retorted.

"If its anything like me it's going to have impeccable timing," Kurt laughed.

Blaine nodded and placed a hand on his stomach, a habit he picked up in only a matter of hours.

"Happy?" Kurt asked.

"Scared and excited," Blaine nodded.

"We're in this together," Kurt assured.

"Forever?"

"And always," Kurt said.


	2. Chapter 2

**I'll let you in on one of my own little secrets at the end of this sto****ry.**

* * *

_**Chapter two: Your Secret Is Safe with Me**_

Blaine and Kurt walked proudly down the hall of McKinley high. Both holding hands and chatting lightly ignoring the looks of disgust from some students. They were laughing when they spotted Finn by Kurt's locker with the door opened. Kurt immediately stopped and paled. Blaine looked at him worriedly, and then looked at Finn and back to Kurt. Finn looked up and noticed the couple standing a few feet away. He slammed the locker's door and walked towards them. His eyes weren't angry just...confused.  
"What's wrong?" Blaine whispered to Kurt.

He merely pointed at a piece of paper in Finn's hand. Blaine still didn't understand.  
"He has the ultrasound picture," Kurt clarified.  
He had gotten the ultrasound picture from Blaine the day at Lima Bean and had taped it in his locker.  
Blaine paled as well and tightened his grip on Kurt's hand. It had only been a week since what happened in Lima Bean.  
"What is this?" Finn asked standing in front of the boys.  
"A piece of paper," Blaine replied trying to stay calm with his wit.  
"I know that. I mean why is it an ultrasound picture? With _your _name on it?" Finn hissed.  
"Can we please continue this conversation later? More privately?" Kurt pleaded to his brother.  
Finn eyed the couple strangely and dragged them into an empty classroom.  
"Spill," Finn demanded.  
"I'm pregnant!" Blaine blurted out not taking the pressure.  
Finn looked at him like he had two heads.  
"You don't believe us? You do realize you have the proof in your hand right?" Kurt said.  
"H-how's that even possible?" Finn asked more perplexed than ever before.  
"It's called sex and no condom," Blaine rolled his eyes.  
"Too much info," Finn shuddered dramatically.  
"Well?" Kurt wondered.  
"How long? I mean how far along and when did you umm...find out?" Finn asked cautiously.  
"We found out last week after I went to the doctor's because I thought it was a stomach bug or the flu," Blaine explained.  
"...S-so...this like...makes me an uncle?"  
"Yeah," Kurt smiled.  
"...Oh god I'm going to be an uncle!" Finn grinned.  
"You're not mad?" Blaine asked.  
"Yes but I also know stress is bad for a pregnant person," Finn shrugged.  
"...how do you know-"  
"When I found out Quinn was...expecting I thought I was the dad and well...I ended up doing research," Finn sighed remembering.  
"Sorry?" Kurt asked instead of actually apologizing.  
"Don't be. Now I'm happy with Rachel," Finn smiled.  
"Finn?" Blaine called.  
"Mm?" he hummed.  
"Please don't tell anyone," Blaine begged.  
"You mean no one knows?" Finn asked.  
"Well you kind of opened and used my locker without permission and found out accidentally," Kurt stated matter-of-factly.  
"You weren't going to tell me?" Finn sounded hurt.  
"I'm not ready to tell anyone actually," Blaine responded.  
"Dude your secret is safe with me but you better start telling. It's not hard to figure out when someone's pregnant especially when they start showing," Finn pointed to Blain's flat belly.  
"God," Blaine groaned.  
"It gets worse," Finn teased.  
"Oh god I think I'm going to be sick!" Blaine exclaimed.  
Kurt acted quickly on his feet and pulled the trash can. He set it in front of his boyfriend and watched him throw up what little breakfast he had that morning. Kurt rubbed soothing circles on his back and said encouraging words.  
Blaine sat on the floor and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand.  
"I hate this," He muttered.  
"I know babe, I'm sorry," Kurt whispered.  
Finn smiled and then heard the bell ring.  
"We're going to be late for glee," he announced.  
"Give me a moment," Blaine snapped.  
"Take all the time man," Finn said with his hands raised.  
"Just leave us alone for a moment," Kurt responded.  
"Alright but hurry okay?" he said sympathetically.  
"Yeah thanks," Kurt waved.  
"Babe?" Kurt asked gently.  
"I can't do this," Blaine whimpered.  
"Yes you can baby," Kurt reassured.  
"You think so?" Blaine asked tearfully.  
"I know so," Kurt smiled ever so sweetly.  
"Thank you," Blaine smiled sadly.  
"Come babe, let's go before the New Direction panic without our amazing voices," Kurt said pretending to flip long hair back.  
Blaine laughed at his lover's actions in an attempt to cheer him up and took his hand again. They walked out and headed to the choir room.  
"I love you," Blaine whispered.  
"I love you too. You are so amazing for doing this," Kurt praised.  
"I couldn't imagine anything else than what's going on right now," Blaine placed his hand on his stomach.  
"Happy?" Kurt asked.  
"Extremely," Blaine giggled.  
They entered the room and were greeted by their many friends. Finn looked at them and smiled noticing Blaine's hand. He was now going to be more protective of the couple than ever before because right now it could happy but out there in the halls it was hell.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter Three: Let The Games Begin**_

The following day after Finn had found out of the couple's secret they were all sitting in the cafeteria. All New Directions were laughing at some dumb remark Puck had said. It was a nice easy going day for everyone. They were enjoying their company and occasionally turned their attention to the couple and coo at them. They complemented them and said how cute they were together.

Blaine was holding Kurt's hand while the other was on his stomach protectively under the table. It was good that no one saw because they would either think he was sick or something was definitely wrong. Except for Finn that is, who gave them a smirk from time to time. However, the enjoyable chit-chat was cut short by some of the jocks. Azimio poured a freezing cold blue slushy on Kurt's head. It dripped down from his once perfectly good hair to his perfectly chosen clothes. Azimio and Dave's followers were all laughing but Kurt didn't flinch. He didn't move. He was used to it.

If it wasn't Dave Karofsky it was Azimio. Puck, Sam, and Finn stood up ready to launch themselves at the flock of boys. They all scattered and ran away bickering. They sounded like treacherous hyenas laughing.

"Are you okay?" Blaine asked.

"Yeah," Kurt gave him a small forced smile.

"Those guys are so damn annoying," Mercedes huffed, obviously pissed.

Who wouldn't be if your friend was just slushied.

"I'm used to it by now," Kurt replied with a sigh.

"No one can get used to such cruelty," Rachel muttered crossing her arms.

"I second that," Quinn agreed.

Blaine sniffled a little getting his friend's attention. Everyone turned to look at the now crying boy. He quickly wiped away a few of his falling tears. He cursed the hormones for making him so sensitive.

"Baby, are you okay? Did you get splashed?" Kurt asked obvious concern tinted in his voice.

"I'm fine…just…just sick and tired of watching you get hurt," Blaine mumbled.

"Blaine's right you have to tell someone," Puck said f'ed up.

"I'm fine though. It's not a big a deal," Kurt repeated.

Mercedes got up and gave Blaine a tight hug. Finn relaxed a bit and sat back down. He handed Kurt his back up clothes. Kurt smiled sadly. He knew this would happen. It always does and when it did he had back clothes somewhere. Better prepared he always says. What he hated the most was seeing Blaine hurt for him, especially now. He got up and pushed Mercedes gently to the side. Kurt knelt down beside Blaine and held his hand open. He placed a necklace on his lover's palm and smiled. It had a Chinese character on the front and on the back it said _courage_.

Blaine looked into those blue eyes he loves so much and smiled back. He couldn't let it get to him. It was bad for him and the baby. He knew better but he just couldn't help it. He loved Kurt so much it hurt.

"It's okay baby, I'm just a little blue," Kurt joked.

"'M sorry," Blaine apologized.

"It's okay, wait here I'm going to go change," Kurt whispered in his ear.

"Ok," Blaine kissed him and giggled a bit.

"What?" Kurt asked with his brow quirked.

"Blueberry," Blaine grinned.

Everyone laughed again as the tension in the air disappeared. Kurt playfully and softly hit Blaine on his chest minding his 'condition'. He got up and headed towards the bathroom chuckling. He was glad that that little situation was managed quickly. He didn't want any stress on Blaine. He's too delicate right now. All he wants is to protect him and their baby that's growing inside of Blaine.

* * *

Azimio glared at the thin tall boy from afar. He turned back with a mischievous smile plastered on his face. Dave had the same exact expression on his.

"Since we can't get to him directly anymore let's approach him a different way. Kurt Hummel will suffer that's for sure. Let's see how he handles it when his loved one is our new target," Azimio whispered to the others.

"His lover boy Anderson will pay the price," Dave snickered.

They all laughed and shook their heads in agreement.

"And let the games begin," Azimio sneered in excitement.

* * *

As Kurt returned to the table refreshed he looked around. His friends all looked worried but knew the worst of it was over for today. He wasn't worried though because he had everyone there to support him. It had happened before so what will change now right? What if his worst nightmare might come true? He shuddered at the thought. He shook his head and put all negativity aside. He was surrounded with people that cared for him and Blaine. They got their back, that's for sure.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews/favorites/followers. you guys are awesome and encourage me to write more for this story.**

* * *

_**Chapter Four: It's Just Nice To Have An Idea**_

"Hey babe, are you ready?" Kurt asked excitedly.

"Yeah," Blaine forced a smile.

"Why are you lying?" Kurt raised an eyebrow.

"…I'm not lying," Blaine protested.

"Blaine…" Kurt began.

"What if something's wrong?" Blaine mumbled caving in worry glistening in his hazel eyes.

"There's only one way to find out," Kurt smiled sweetly.

"You don't have to come you know," Blaine whispered.

"What? Of course I do!" Kurt practically shouted.

"But we'll be skipping class-"

"Our baby is more important than literature," Kurt said matter-of-factly.

"Really?" Blaine asked hopeful perking up.

"Yes baby really," Kurt peck his lips.

"Then we should get going," Blaine grinned.

"Yes we should! Can you believe it? We get to meet our baby today!" Kurt squealed.

Blaine chuckled at his lover's sudden impatience.

* * *

Kurt was playing the protective boyfriend now. He didn't let Blaine drive to the doctors. If Blaine hadn't talked him out of his crazy ideas he would've been in the trunk. Locked away and safe according to Kurt. They arrived at the doctor's office and waited patiently after filling in Blaine's information. Blaine was tapping his foot nervously. Then he heard his name being called. He stood up way too fast and started to sway. Kurt slid an arm around his waist to steady him.

"You okay?" Kurt asked worried.

"I'm fine…just got up too quickly," Blaine assured.

"Mr. Blaine Anderson-Hummel," the nurse called again.

"Anderson-Hummel?" Blaine furrowed his brow.

"well since the baby is both yours and mine…You don't like it?" Kurt pouted.

Blaine smiled as they entered the exam room.

"I love it," he whispered at last.

"Excuse me…hello," a young man walked in.

"Hi," Kurt waved.

"Mr. Kurt and Blaine Anderson-Hummel," the doctor greeted.

"Nice to meet you," Blaine smiled nervously.

"Pleasure is mine. My name is Dr. Grant shall we get started?" he smiled.

"Yes please," Blaine nodded.

"Alright well I have your weight and it's perfectly fine according to your height. Now do you know how far along?" he asked.

"They said I was around nine weeks," Blaine said shyly.

"Perfect, any ultrasounds that were done?" he questioned.

"Yes…but only to confirm," Kurt added.

"Alright well let's take a look at that little bundle of joy," Dr. Grant laughed.

"O-ok," Blaine nodded.

"Lie down here," he instructed.

Blaine obeyed and went to lie down on the bed.

"Ok lift up your shirt please."

Blaine again did what was told but a bit reluctantly.

"Ok this might be a little cold. Mr. Kurt you can take a seat to watch closer," Dr. Grant said.

He turned on the ultrasound machine and squirted some gel on Blaine's flat stomach. Blaine shivered slightly and held onto Kurt's warm hand. They watch as Dr. Grant moved the wand spreading the gel around to get a clearer picture. He moved it around for a few more minutes and stopped.

Kurt looked at the Dr.'s face and got worried. He noticed his face was surprised and then he looked down at Blaine. He was getting anxious and his nerves were high. Kurt whispered in his ear to take deep breathes. He gulped and took a deep breath. He turned to look at the doctor to speak.

"Is something wrong?" Kurt asked.

His mouth went dry when the doctor didn't answer.

Dr. Grant moved the wand a bit more and stopped again. He smiled satisfied. He turned the screen around. Blaine and Kurt fixed their eyes on the screen and saw the little blob. The doctor pointed out some main parts like the head and the limbs that were starting to form a bit.

"Congratulations Mr. Anderson-Hummel," he finally spoke.

"Blaine, please," he said slowly.

"Then may I call you Kurt?" he asked the older boy.

"Of course," Kurt nodded.

"Well then I have some good news," he began.

"Good news," Kurt repeated.

"Yes…" he said with a smile.

"Good news is the baby is fine, however, the baby is a little on the small side not by a lot but it's best to have the baby healthy and with Kurt taking care of you then it should no problem," he continued.

"Thank god," Kurt sighed a breath of relief.

"Please Blaine get away from stressful situations, male pregnancies are still not common but they do happen. Just to be on the safe side take precautions," he advised.

"Thank you," Blaine smiled.

"I will get some pictures printed and get prescriptions for nausea medication and prenatal vitamins," Dr. Blaine smiled as he got up and walked out.

"Did you see our baby?!" Kurt's smile widens.

"It's so small," Blaine cooed at his stomach while wiping the gel off.

"I can't wait until we have her with us," Kurt said excitedly.

"Her?" Blaine asked.

"Or him it's just nice to have an idea," Kurt explained.

"I don't mind as long as he or she is healthy," Blaine smiled.

"I love you…both of you," Kurt whispered.

"Love you too," Blaine kissed him.


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks for all the reviews you guys are awesome. Read/Review/Enjoy!**

* * *

_**Chapter Five: What Are You All Hiding?**_

When Blaine and Kurt showed up to their last class after the doctor's appointment Burt Hummel was waiting for them in the office. Blaine occasionally stayed with the Hudson-Hummel's when his parents were out. Now it seemed like Burt's responsibility that he gladly took. He looked angry at both of them. They were left alone in the office. It was eerily quiet.

"So did you enjoy your lunch?" Burt asked with a forced smile.

"Y-yes," Kurt answered warily.

"Good mind explaining why it took two of your classes?" Burt asked.

"Dad we can explain," Kurt said.

"Really? Go one then I'm waiting," Burt tapped his foot with his arms crossed over his chest.

Blaine stood nervously quiet.

"Umm Blaine and I were-"

"Kurt, Blaine your back how did the doctor's appointment go?" Finn walked in unaware of his step-father's presence.

"Doctor's appointment?" Burt raised an eyebrow.

"Oh shit…" Finn stopped dead in his tracks.

Finn screwed up…big time.

"What doctor's appointment?" Burt asked concerned.

"…Umm I should probably leave you all alone," Finn said backing away slowly.

"Finn, come here now!" Burt yelled.

"Yes sir," Finn saluted and walked back in.

"Dad?" Kurt questioned.

"Who's sick and what are you all hiding?" he demanded.

"…Mr. Hummel this might come as…" Blaine spoke for the first time.

"Blaine? Speak," Burt said.

Blaine looked down at his feet obviously terrified. If he felt this scared telling his boyfriend's dad how would he tell his own?

"Blaine are you okay?" Burt asked his gaze soften as he realized Blaine might be the one who is sick or in trouble.

"I…I'm…well," Blaine was at a loss for words.

"Blaine is there something wrong? Oh god, please don't tell me you're dying! You're like a blessing and a son to me," Burt said hugging the teenager.

"I'm not dying…" he laughed a bit.

"What so funny?" Burt and Kurt asked.

"You two are really alike," he smiled.

"Well?" Burt waited impatiently.

"Dad…Blaine is pregnant and obviously I'm the… the other…dad," Kurt finally informed.

Burt tilted his head and stared at the three boys.

Finn took out the picture from two weeks ago. Kurt had let him keep it in the end. He handed it to Burt with a big goofy grin. Kurt held onto Blaine's hand. Blaine tensed but relaxed a bit.

"This…wow…how did this happen?" Burt asked at last.

"Sex and no condoms," Finn answered.

"Finn!" Kurt and Blaine exclaimed embarrassed.

"I know what lead to it… I mean-"

"I'm a carrier," Blaine answered next.

"A carrier…wow again…I'm…I'm going to be a grandpa?" he asked.

Blaine laughed again.

"What?" Finn questioned.

"Nothing," he smiled sheepishly.

"Well then next time tell me so you don't have to cut class," Burt interrupted.

"We will…sorry," Kurt mumbles.

"I assume you'll both continue school," Burt said.

"No doubt about it," Blaine replied.

"Good," Burt smiled.

"Sorry for almost giving you a heart attack dad," Kurt apologized.

"Well I just never thought I'd be a grandpa it's a shock…but as long as you two are willing Carole and I are by your side," Burt hugged them.

"Thank you Mr. Hummel," Blaine whispered teary.

"Any day kids. After Finn's little scare I learnt to be prepared for the unexpected," he chuckled.

"Sorry on my part," Finn laughed.

Kurt and Blaine smiled and held hands again. Blaine got that face that Kurt knows so well. He grabbed the trash can and set in front of Blaine. Blaine knelt down and threw up until he was dry-heaving. Kurt rubbed soothing circles on his back. Burt and Finn stared sympathetically.

"Is it bad?" Burt asked when Blaine was finished. Finished meaning nothing was left in his stomach.

"It's worse for males according to Dr. Grant," Blaine sighed.

"Here," Kurt handed him the nausea medication.

"Thank you," Blaine smiled weakly.

"That sucks," Finn scrunched up his nose.

"You don't deal with it all day long," Kurt retorted.

"Is that what I hear in the morning?" Burt wondered.

"Sorry," Blaine muttered.

"Don't worry…I'm glad it isn't some deadly disease," Burt smiled.

"Sorry to interrupt," a secretary entered the room.

"My boys here aren't feeling too well," Burt smiled politely.

"Are they going home?" she asked.

"Just Blaine Anderson I can call his parents if there is any problem," Kurt answered for his dad.

"No problem," she smiled.

"Thank you," Kurt replied.

"Just me?" Blaine whispered.

"You need your rest baby,' Kurt grinned.

"But I'm fine," Blaine protested.

"Just for today go take a long deserved nap," Finn encouraged.

"Fine," Blaine sighed exhaustion taking over his system.

"I'll make sure he gets plenty of rest until you get home in an hour," Burt assured.

"Thanks dad," Kurt hugged him.

"Come on Blaine," Burt smiled.

"Coming," Blaine muttered tiredly.

"I'll be home soon," Kurt was about to kiss him but was stopped.

"I just threw up," Blaine said with a hand up.

"Right sorry," Kurt kissed his cheek instead.

"Bye love," Blaine smiled.

"Bye baby," Kurt waved goodbye.

"So what did the doctor say?" Finn wondered as his dad and Blaine left.

"They're both fine," Kurt smile gleefully.

"Glad to hear," Finn smirked.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Chapter Six: Perfect Timing**_

Blaine's P.O.V.

Blaine now fourteen weeks pregnant was starting to show but barely. His baby bump wasn't noticeable with clothes on. But when Kurt got to see him without anything on, the baby bump was starting to show just a bit. It was enough to make them fall in love with each other even more than the day before. Blaine was currently in the bathroom washing up. He was smiling and cooing down at his stomach. Then he heard the door swing open.

He stopped talking and his face faded when he saw Azimio and Korfsky with at least two others. He froze in fear. He was never bothered but he wasn't going to let his guard down. Azimio came closer and smiled. It wasn't a friendly smile. Dave hung back a bit skeptical to follow. The others didn't notice or care. Blaine shot him a pleading look. He turned his gaze down to the floor ashamed. Despite what other's thought he wasn't bad and Blaine knew that.

"Well isn't this the perfect timing?" Azimio asked pleased.

"W-what do y-you want?" Blaine asked.

"Nothing…Ooh what's this?" he grabbed the necklace around Blaine's neck and yanked it off.

"Give it back Kurt gave it to me!" Blaine said.

Azimio sneered and laughed. He dragged Blaine into one of the stalls. Azimio threw the necklace in the bowl and smiled evilly.

"If it's so special then get it…with your mouth," Azimio dared.

Blaine looked at the bowl of water and back at Azimio. Azimio with no compassion grabbed Blaine's messy curly hair and shoved his head in the toilet. David looked away. He felt horrible but what can he do?

Blaine thrashed and struggled. The bigger boy held his head up that was dripping in water. Blaine was crying and chocking on the water.

"Aw one more try if it doesn't work I hear third time's the charm," Azimio laughed.

He pushed his head back in the bowl. Dave couldn't take it and pushed Azimio off of Blaine. He punched the jock and kicked where it counted. Azimio stared in disbelief.

"You're siding with _him_?" Azimio asked with a bloody nose.

"He did nothing wrong and neither did Kurt Hummel!" Dave yelled.

"You mother fuc-"

Dave punched him again. The other boys jumped into action and teamed up against Dave. Blaine got up and walked wobbly towards the door. Azimio wasn't about to let his prey go that easily. While the other two distracted Krofsky he grabbed Blaine by his shirt and shoved him to a wall. He punched Blaine on the face and kicked him on his stomach. The cry filled the bathroom and Dave with the others froze. He ran to Blaine's side and saw a bit of blood trickle between his legs. Azimio stared wide eyed. The others stopped and back off. Dave held Blaine's head on his lap.

"Dave…h-help…me…my…b-baby," Blaine struggled.

Dave was shocked.

* * *

Kurt's P.O.V.

"Hey baby," Kurt smiled at Blaine.

"Hey…I gotta go to the bathroom," Blaine smiled.

"Alright babe," Kurt watched him go contently.

Time passed by and he got worried. It didn't take Blaine this long. Not even at home.

"Has anyone seen Blaine? He's been gone for over ten minutes," Kurt said worried.

"Nope," Quinn replied calmly.

"Sorry bro," Finn shook his head.

"Oh god," Kurt trembled.

"Something wrong white boy?" Puck asked.

"I have a bad feeling…a really bad feeling," Kurt said as he clutched his chest.

"Is something wrong?" Mr. Schuester asked as he entered the glee room.

The New Directions were gathered around Kurt.

"Something's wrong Blaine has disappeared!" Mercedes said.

"We have to find our little buddy," Puck and Mike added.

"He can't be alone…not in his condition," Kurt whispered.

They all heard and were suddenly worried.

"What condition?" Mr. Schue asked.

"Blaine's…he's…" Kurt tried but nothing came out.

"He has a rare case we can't say without his permission but if we can't find him it will be bad," Finn offered.

"Let's start looking," Rachel immediately said.

Everyone had agreed and decided to split up in groups of four to search around the school. Kurt, Sam, Puck and Finn were a team and were wandering the halls in an attempt to maybe find Blaine. Finn was just as worried as Kurt was. His little niece or nephew was potentially in danger. He knew Kurt was thinking the same way but they had to remain positive. They walked past a bathroom and stopped when they heard a blood curdling scream. Kurt's heart immediately stopped.

* * *

**A/N: Cliffhanger…sorry…**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

* * *

_**Chapter Seven: Our Angel**_

Blaine's P.O.V.

Blaine closed his eyes and took deep breathes as instructed from David. He tried to speak again but the pain that ran through his body was too much to bear. Blaine noticed he was crying and Dave look guilty.

"It's not your fault," Blaine breathed before his eyes rolled back and he passed out.

Kurt's P.O.V.

The blood curdling scream must have rang out through the whole school because before the boys knew it Mr. Schue, Mike, Rachel and Mercedes were standing beside them. Finn pushed the door open and the sight he witnessed was one he wished never to see. Kurt went pale but immediately ran to his lover's side. Puck and Sam were ready to pummel the bully that held Blaine.

"Has anyone called an ambulance?" Mr. Schue asked.

"I have," Dave spoke in a low muffled voice.

"…W-w-what happened?" Kurt stuttered.

"Kurt…I'm so sorry," Dave apologized sincerely.

"You son of a bitch!" Puck shouted.

"I didn't do anything!" Dave defended.

"You certainly didn't stop us," one of the other bullies said.

"I tried to defend him after Azimio was being an asshole! At least I know when to stop!" Dave cried.

It was evident that the jock really felt terrible. His eyes were watery and he tried so hard not to break. He felt most of all guilty. He knew something was off. He also knew how bad Azimio could get. He should've seen this coming. He could've prevented it.

"Sorry to interrupt but what's the situation?" a paramedic asked while getting through.

"Blaine…is…or maybe was…I don't know anymore… but he's pregnant," Finn informed.

"Ok anyone know who the…other dad is?" he asked looking around.

"I am…I…I'll call Dr. Grant," Kurt said.

"Alright come with me," he said quickly taking Blaine on a stretcher another paramedic had brought.

The ride was horrible. Kurt sat beside Blaine the whole way and held his hand. He talked encouraging words. It broke the paramedic's heart to see the young couple. Especially since he knows all the risks for the young pregnant boy. He took Blaine's vitals and as soon as they got to the ER they rolled him in to a private room. Kurt had to wait outside pacing like a madman. Burt and Carole arrived with the New Directions right behind. What surprised him was that David Karofsky was there too. He, like Kurt, was covered in Blaine's blood.

"How is he?" Carole asked.

"They haven't come out yet…" Kurt whispered barely audible.

"He'll be okay," Rachel reassured.

"I hope so," Kurt said.

A couple of hours passed by and many had left to eat or change until Dr. Grant came to greet everyone. He had a grave expression that probably meant bad news.

"How…How is he?" Kurt asked.

"He's fine," Dr. Grant replied.

"And…a-a-and the baby?" Finn questioned next. He hadn't left the hospital at all. Blaine was important to him as much as Kurt was.

Dr. Grant sighed and smiled a bit.

"The baby is fine too. It was just trauma. The most damage considered was that the baby was disturbed and slightly shifted but nothing major. The blood loss was Blaine's body trying to cope with the sudden distress brought upon him. It was a very bad situation and the hemorrhage wouldn't stop but they're both stable now," he smiled.

Relief washed over everyone.

"Kurt you can go in if you want," he offered.

"Thanks," Kurt smiled.

Dr. Grant led him to a room at the end of the hall. In the small confined room was his beloved Blaine. There were so many machines hooked up to him. Kurt looked like he might break down right there. Dr. Grant smiled sadly at Kurt's expression. He had assured that the baby and Blaine were going to make it. Kurt sat next to Blaine and held his cold hand.

"He should be waking up soon," the young doctor said.

"Okay thank you," Kurt nodded.

"If anything there's the emergency button."

Kurt stared at Blaine who looked so peaceful in his sleep. A few nurses cam in the last hour but Blaine didn't seem to wake up. Kurt was starting to worry. He decided to sing to calm down:

_It's a quarter after one, I'm all alone and I need you now.__  
__Said I wouldn't call but I've lost all control and I need you now.__  
__And I don't know how I can do without.__  
__I just need you now._

Blaine fluttered is eyes open. And began to sing with a hoarse voice but didn't mind.

_Another shot of whiskey, can't stop looking at the door.__  
__Wishing you'd come sweeping in the way you did before.__  
__And I wonder if I ever cross your mind?__  
__For me it happens all the time._

Kurt looked up and saw Blaine staring at him. He looked so tired. In that moment a nurse with a name tag that read Amanda came in. Blaine realized he was in a hospital and started to panic.

"Where's the baby? Oh god I lost the baby didn't I? Kurt I'm so sorry! I should've been stronger I lost our little angel," Blaine sobbed.

Kurt's heart broke into tiny pieces.

"Shh baby. No, our little angel is still alive right here in you so please calm down for her," Kurt soothed.

"Kurt I'm so sorry," Blaine apologized over and over and over again not hearing a word Kurt just said.

Kurt looked at the nurse who smiled sadly.

"It happens sometimes. They're more concerned for their child's well-being that they think they have lost it. It's best to calm him down first to make him understand," she replied softly.

"Baby look at me, Blaine," Kurt sighed.

Blaine was going in hysterics.

_"I set out on a narrow way, many years ago_  
_Hoping I would find true love along the broken road_  
_But I got lost a time or two_  
_Wiped my brow and kept pushing through_  
_I couldn't see how every sign pointed straight to you_

_Every long lost dream led me to where you are_  
_Others who broke my heart, they were like northern stars_  
_Pointing me on my way into your loving arms_  
_This much I know is true_

_That God blessed the broken road_  
_That led me straight to you_  
_Yes He did,"_ Kurt sang softly.

Blaine seemed to calm down a bit but still cried and whimpered. Kurt smiled and brushed a stray curl from his forehead.

_"I think about the years I spent, just passing through_  
_I'd like to have the time I lost, and give it back to you_  
_But you just smile and take my hand_  
_You've been there, you understand_  
_It's all part of a grander plan that is coming true_

_Every long lost dream led me to where you are_  
_Others who broke my heart, they were like northern stars_  
_Pointing me on my way into your loving arms_  
_This much I know is true_

_That God blessed the broken road_  
_That led me straight to you,"_ Kurt continued to sing as Blaine stared at him with tearful eyes. He had stopped crying and watched those intense ocean blue eyes look at him lovingly.

_"But now I'm just rolling home into my lover's arms_  
_This much I know is true_

_That God blessed the broken road_  
_That led me straight to you_

_That God blessed the broken road_  
_That led me straight to you,_" Kurt finished with a kiss to Blaine's soft lips.

The nurse, Amanda was now in tears. Kurt sang so beautifully. She shut the door softly and gave them their privacy.

"I love you Blaine, just remember I will always love you no matter what," Kurt whispered.

"How is she?" Blaine asked fearfully.

"She's fine baby. She is still safe inside her amazing daddy, waiting like a good little girl or boy," Kurt smiled.

"Thank you…I'm sorry I broke down and panicked," Blaine muttered.

"It's understandable and I'm sorry I got you in this mess," Kurt sighed again.

"It wasn't your fault. We didn't know those jocks where going to go after me," Blaine replied.

"You should rest…we'll talk about this later," Kurt said.

"Will you still be here when I wake up?" Blaine asked.

"Of course sweetie," Kurt gave him another kiss.

"Sleep my love," he whispered as Blaine's eyes began to drop and finally close.

* * *

**A/N: If you'd like to know the songs (in this chapter) then PM or Review. Thanks for all the reviews/followers etc. I know I'm not the nicest person to my characters but it makes it all worth it in my opinion. I know this chapter was a little angst but I promise to make it better...soon…maybe. Hope you enjoy and I am taking names for both boy/girls…I haven't decided on the gender yet so give your opinions.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

* * *

_**Chapter Eight: Safe and Sound**_

Kurt and Blaine were fast asleep when there was a soft knock on the door. Kurt shifted a bit and got up. He had slept with Blaine cuddling from behind. Kurt tip-toed towards the door, he stopped and turned the door knob. When he opened the door he saw Mr. and Mrs. Anderson standing there. Mr. Anderson looked angry.

"How's Blaine?" Mrs. Anderson asked softly.

"He's…sleeping," Kurt answered.

"Can we?"

"Of course come in," Kurt opened the door wider.

Mr. Anderson was shocked to see his own son so pale and defenseless. He looked so weak and fragile. Blaine had heard voices and started to stir. He felt the bed empty and his eyes fluttered open. He winced when he tried to sit up.

"Blaine Hun, take it easy," Kurt said standing beside him probing him to lie back down.

"Mmm… Mom, Dad?" Blaine asked drowsy.

"Hello sweetie," she smiled.

"Hi mom," Blaine yawned.

"Did we wake you?" she asked.

"Don't worry…I've been sleeping for a while now," Blaine smiled weakly.

"Oh honey," she cooed walking towards him.

His dad didn't move. He just glared at the two boys. He was too shocked. His son was pregnant and in a hospital.

"Are you stupid?" he finally spoke.

"W-what?" Blaine replied.

"Are you stupid? Getting pregnant Blaine? Seriously?" his voice rose.

"D-dad please d-don't yell," Blaine begged.

From the beginning of his pregnancy he told Kurt that he wanted to stay away from loud noises and from violence. After all he grew up in a household that was full of fights after Blaine came out to his parents.

"You're seriously dumb aren't you?" he continued.

"Dad…please," Blaine begged sniffling.

Kurt was baffled. How can a father act so cold after their son is in a hospital bed? Blaine hardly hanged on to his life for their baby.

"Blaine seriously I tried to accept the fact that my son was gay but this…this…you can't expect me to…accept this!" he shouted.

Blaine whimpered. Burt and Carole heard the commotion and entered the room with Finn trailing behind them.

"Hey, Blaine is a wonderful person. He may be an exception but you have to realize that he's one of a kind. He's smart and one of the sweetest people I've ever met," Kurt defended.

"Don't you dare come into this. You have no right," Mr. Anderson growled.

"Of course I have a right! He's carrying my child!" Kurt yelled.

"Mr. Anderson it's best if we talk somewhere else," Burt interrupted.

"No he's my son and as far as I'm concerned he will get rid…of that," he spat.

"Hey don't you dare talk like that to Blaine," Finn said.

"And who are you?"

"Josh please," Blaine's mom begged.

"No Clair," Josh Anderson glared.

"D-dad?" Blaine sniffled.

"Don't Blaine…don't come home…at least give me time to process this nonsense," Josh said.

"…L-like w-w-when you…you sent me to Dalton?" Blaine question timidly.

"What?" hurt was in the older man's voice.

"Seven years…and not even one visit from you dad…only mom…sometimes I think she loves me more," Blaine said with a bit more confidence.

"Blaine you don't honestly think that?" Clair asked shocked.

"He has a right. He almost died to keep his baby _your_ grandchild," Finn added.

"Finn," Carole warned.

"It's the truth," Finn shrugged.

"Don't come home," Josh said and with that he left.

"He'll come to his senses," Clair promised.

"Thanks…mom," Blaine hugged the smaller woman.

"He will be staying with us I presume?" Burt said.

"If it's no problem it's probably for the best. My husband will come to his senses but I think both Kurt and Blaine should stay together," Clair smiled.

"Thank you Mrs. Anderson," Kurt smiled brightly.

"Oh don't mention it honey," she gave the taller boy a hug.

The doctors told him he had to stay for a week for observation. The whole week people came and went. His dad never showed. The one person that did was David Karofsky. He sat beside the bed. He was shifting in his seat a bit.

"How've you been?" he finally asked.

"Better," Blaine answered.

"I'm sorry…I should've helped when you asked for me," Dave began.

"It's okay," Blaine smiled.

"No it's not okay. You almost lost the baby…this could've been much more worse," Dave said.

"Karofsky…thank you," Blaine said.

"W-what?"

"Thank you…if it wasn't for _your _fast thinking me and my baby wouldn't be here," Blaine explained.

"I…I'm just sick of being the big mean jock…that's not me Blaine…I…oh god I did so many bad things," Dave sighed.

"If you need to talk to someone I'm here," Blaine offered.

"I never meant to hurt you or Kurt. It's just that…well Kurt is really cool. I admire him you know? And I don't know…I guess I felt jealous that he could express himself. I always felt like I had to prove myself," he said.

"There's more right?" Blaine inquired.

"I liked Kurt…I mean…I've been in… "The closet"…It's hard."  
"When you have to pretend to fit in it is difficult," Blaine agreed.

"I'm glad you and the little one are safe. You and Kurt deserve happiness after all that you've been through. Kurt constantly getting bullied and I'm sure you haven't had an easy life either," Dave smiled sadly.

"Thank you," Blaine hugged the boy.

"I'm so sorry I hope you and Kurt can forgive me…if ever."

"Already forgiven," a soft voice said from the doorway.

Blaine and Dave looked to the door and were shocked to see Kurt.

"Kurt!" Blaine called happy.

"Hey sweetie, hi Karofsky,"Kurt smiled sweetly.

"K-Kurt," he stood up.

"Thanks Karofsky," Kurt smiled at him and hugged him.

"K-Kurt…no, thank you for helping me in a way," Dave smiled.

That day Blaine was released. But not long before his dad had the courage to show up. He looked displeased but happy to see Blaine walking. At least that meant Blaine and the baby were healthy and safe. Kurt stood in front of his boyfriend protectively. Blaine's hand rested protectively over his stomach.

"I'll make sure you won't need anything. I'll make sure you're safe and sound," Josh promised.

"Dad?" Blaine asked tearfully.

"I'm sorry Blaine…so sorry," he said going over to hug him.

Blaine replied and hugged him back.

"Thank you dad," Blaine smiled through tears.

"Don't cry…it could be bad for the baby," he chuckled.

"I-I'll try," Blaine smiled.

Kurt was relieved. He loved seeing Blaine happy. He loved him. "Kurt?" Blaine asked wiping his tears.

"Sorry baby just thinking," Kurt smiled.

"No problem…I love you," Blaine kissed him.

"Well then shall I take you home?" Josh asked interrupting the moment.

"Yes please can we stop by our place? I want to get some clothes," Blaine smiled.

"Of course," Josh smiled.

"Thank you Mr. Anderson," Kurt nodded.

"Anytime and please call me Josh instead of being formal," Josh said.

"Alright…Thank you…Josh," Kurt grinned.


	9. Chapter 9

_**Chapter Nine: He Still Loves Us**_

Blaine twenty weeks pregnant was definitely starting to show. It was impossible to hide his baby bump anymore. Kurt and Blaine went shopping since his old clothes didn't fit anymore. A lot changed during the past six weeks and not just Blaine. The jocks had left Kurt and Blaine alone. Karofsky had joined glee and everything was going smoothly except Blaine's hormones all over the place.

"Can we please have a cookie?" Blaine asked rubbing his swollen stomach.

"You and cookie have had enough sugar," Kurt said.

They had nicknamed the baby cookie since all Blaine has craved were cookies.

"But cookie really wants a cookie," Blaine whined.

"Sorry baby," Kurt sighed.

"I hate you," Blaine mumbled.

Kurt was about to say something but was stopped short.

"Sorry but we gotta go like now!" Mercedes interrupted.

"What's going on?" Kurt and Blaine asked curious.

"Rehearsal for Nationals! Kurt if we win you can so put that in your resume," Mercedes smiled.

"I'm not worried I've been practicing my solo," Kurt smiled.

Blaine started to walk away. He was clearly upset so Kurt didn't want to intrude. He wanted Blaine to calm down before talking again so he walked with Mercedes to the glee room. Blaine didn't show up and the winter air was getting colder.

"Hey baby," Blaine rubbed his belly again.

The baby kicked in response. Cookie had recently started to move and Blaine was extremely happy.

"Daddy's going to be awesome right," Blaine whispered.

There was another strong kick as a response under his palm.

"I'm going to miss him," Blaine mumbled tears starting to prick his eyes.

"Daddy will never forget you though so don't think that," he continued.

The baby shifted and moved around.

"He still loves us," Blaine smiled sadly.

"I really hope he gets into NYADA he deserves it," Blaine said tearfully.

He lay back against the school cold brick wall. He pulled the big hoodie closer over his bulging belly and snuggled. He drifted off to sleep.

* * *

"Has anyone seen Blaine?" Finn asked.

"He got mad at me. Hormones so I just let him take his time," Kurt shrugged.

"Kurt he's pregnant," Santana began.

"He needs you by his side," Rachel added.

"Yeah what if something happens to him?" Quinn asked.

"I'll go look for him," Mike offered.

"I'll come with," Artie said.

"Alright we'll be back," Make waved at the group.

Kurt sighed and continued singing his solo.

* * *

"Hmm…maybe he's outside?" Artie suggested.

"Let's go check," Mike said.

When they got outside they spotted Blaine. They didn't mean to hear what he had said. It got them upset.

"Artie stay here and watch over him I'll go get Kurt and the rest," Mike said.

"Okay," Artie agreed.

"Blaine?" Artie wheeled closer.

"Blaine wake up," he nudged him on the arm.

* * *

"What do you mean he's outside?" Mr. Schue asked.

"I mean he's outside sleeping!" Mike replied.

"Come on," he said.

"You're not going to tell Kurt?"

"Not now," Mr. Schue answered.

"But Blaine…"

"Exactly. Because Blaine is more important we can't wait," Mr. Schue explained running outside.

"He won't wake up," Artie said.

"Blaine come on buddy," Mr. Schue knelt down.

"Mmm…" Blaine moaned.

"Hey there," Mr. Schue smiled.

"Mr. Schue?" he asked sleepy.

"It's bad to nap outside," he said.

"'M sorry," Blaine apologized.

"Come on let's get you inside," Mr. Schue said.

"Too tired," Blaine muttered.

"Okay," Mr. Schue picked up the pregnant boy and carried him.

"You're lighter than you seem," Mr. Schue said.

"I'll take that as a complement," Blaine smiled tiredly.

Mike and Artie were walking in front and opened the door to the glee club. Everyone looked up and Kurt felt sick. He thought something was really wrong if his boyfriend was being carried.

"What happened?" he rushed.

"We found him passed out outside," Artie said.

"W-what?"

"Don't worry he's fine," Mr. Schue reassured.

Kurt relaxed a bit.

"Can you stand?" Mike asked.

"Mhmm," Blaine nodded.

"There we go," Mr. Schue let him down.

"Sorry," he mumbled.

"Next time just come to my office to sleep," Mr. Schue suggested.

"Okay…sorry again," Blaine yawned.

"Don't worry about it," Mr. Schue said.

"Aw how are you feeling?" Tina asked.

"Just tired," Blaine smiled.

"Is the wittle baby causing problems," she cooed at his belly.

"Ow," Blaine groaned rubbing his belly.

"Are you okay?" Kurt and Finn asked worriedly.

"Fine," Blaine nodded.

"Are you sure?" Kurt continued.

"Yes Kurt," Blaine rolled his eyes.

"Blaine-"

"Kurt," Blaine grabbed his hand and pressed it against his bump.

After a minute Kurt felt something under his palm.

"Was that...was that cookie?" he asked wide eyed.

"Yes, cookie's been supper active," Blaine smiled.

"Ooh me next!" Rachel raised her hand.

"Hell no I'm next!" Mercedes yelled.

"Who says I am," Puck shouted.

"Hey I'm the uncle I should be next!" Finn argued.

"Says who lover boy? I should be next," Dave interrupted.

"Oh no me and Artie found him we should go next," Mike said.

"You wish, I had to carry him," Mr. Schue joked.

"Oh boy," Kurt smiled.

"I know," Blaine kissed him.

"Get a room," Sam called.

"Shut up," Kurt bitch glared him.

"Oooh bitchy white boy," Mercedes laughed.

"You know it," Kurt smiled.

"Please," Santana rolled her eyes.

"Let's go home," Kurt rolled his eyes as well.

"Okay…"

"We'll get cookies on the way," Kurt added.

"Thanks," Blaine grinned happily.

* * *

Next week was their appointment to have a look at cookie and make sure he or she is alright.

"Hello boys," Dr. Grant greeted.

"Hi!" Blaine and Kurt smiled.

"Well we get to see your baby today. Would you like to know the sex?" he asked.

"No…we'd like a surprise," Kurt answered.

"Alright now Blaine this will be cold," Dr. Grant smiled.

Blaine took a deep breath as the cold gel landed on his soft warm skin. Both Kurt and Blaine were mesmerized by the strong heartbeat of their baby. Kurt had tears in his eyes. Blaine couldn't help but let his own slid down.

"You're so strong cookie," Kurt smiled.

"Cookie?" Dr. Grant asked.

"I've been having cravings which involve a lot of cookies," Blaine explained shyly.

"That nickname suits it," Dr. Grant nodded.

"Excuse me," a young woman interrupted.

"Amanda!" Kurt and Blaine exclaimed.

"Hey boys how's is going?" she asked.

Amanda had become close to the boys after Blaine was hospitalized for a week. She was really nice and had warned Blaine to stay away from the hospital until Cookie was due. Blaine had promised he would try.

"You can only imagine," Kurt joked.

"Of course," she laughed and handed Dr. Grant a few papers.

"Blaine remember," she smiled.

"I promised so I will definitely not forget," Blaine replied with his own smile.


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

* * *

_**Chapter Ten: Tonight**_

Nationals couldn't come any faster. Blaine was already six months pregnant and very exhausted. Dr. Grant had cleared him to fly but said to be careful in New York. Everyone was excitedly chatting in the back room ready to go on. Blaine was sitting next to Kurt with his head on Kurt's shoulder.

"You ok baby?" Kurt asked.

"Yeah," Blaine smiled.

"Need anything?" Kurt wondered.

"Nothing," Blaine answered.

"Can I?"

"Of course," Blaine replied.

Kurt rubbed Blaine's swollen bump. He had to do at least three fittings before the actual show. He was so depressed that Kurt had to cheer him up and fix his clothes. He made them big enough that Blaine could at least attempt to hide his baby bump. He loved Blaine and would do anything for him just to make him happy.

"Alright shall we rehearse one last time?" Mr. Schue asked.

"Yes!" everyone answered excitedly.

In ten minutes they were all on stage after practicing. They were all so nervous but really excited. They gave it their all to win. That was their intention, to win and be champions. Blaine had to take it easy of course. Since the New Directions wanted Blaine to be a part of it they changed the choreography a little.

After their first song was done and over with it was now time for Kurt's solo.

"_I remember tears streaming down your face__  
__When I said, I'll never let you go__  
__When all those shadows almost killed your light__  
__I remember you said, Don't leave me here alone__  
__But all that's dead and gone and passed tonight,_" Kurt began to sing._"Just close your eyes__  
__The sun is going down__  
__You'll be alright__  
__No one can hurt you now__  
__Come morning light__  
__You and I'll be safe and sound_

…_mmm…..__Don't you dare look out your window darling__  
__Everything's on fire__  
__The war outside our door keeps raging on__  
__Hold onto this lullaby__  
__Even when the music's gone…gone__Just close your eyes__  
__The sun is going down__  
__You'll be alright__  
__No one can hurt you now__  
__Come morning light__  
__You and I'll be safe and sound (Sound) _

_Oohh (Oohh)__Just close your eyes__  
__You'll be alright__  
__Come morning light,__  
__You and I'll be safe and sound (Sound) sound...,"_ Kurt finished the song as he turned to look at Blaine with love and adoration in his blue-green eyes.

(rest of New Directions: )

"_Oooooo, OoooOooo,__  
__Oooooo, OoooOooo,__  
__Oooooo, OoooOooo,__  
__Oooooo, OoooOooo,__  
__Oooooo, OoooOooo,__  
__Oooooo, OoooOooo…__" _

When Kurt finished the judges were murmuring excitedly. Kurt had received a standing ovation from the rather small audience; it was such a beautiful song. Afterwards was their last song that they had to perform and then it was up to the judges.

Blaine was nervous for Kurt. Everyone was…they really wanted the best for each other. They were a family it was their job to care for one another.

"The winner is…McKinley High New Directions!" was announced.

"And the solo is for…Kurt Hummel!"

The New Directions all screamed and jumped and hugged each other. They were all so happy…probably beyond happy if it was possible. Blaine smiled and gave Kurt a big warm hug.

"I'm so proud of you," Blaine whispered.

"Thanks baby but you were amazing yourself," Kurt smiled.

"Not as much as you," Blaine smiled.

"I love you," Kurt pecked his lips.

"I love you too," Blaine replied.

"We have to go celebrate!" Puck yelled.

"Fuck yea!" Dave agreed.

"You're on," Rachel and the girls smiled like the Cheshire cat.

"Kurt you were amazing!" many people congratulated him and the others.

"Thanks," Kurt blushed a bit.

Blaine hung back on the stage for a while waiting for the place to clear. He sat in front of a big white grand piano. With a sad smile he began to play and sing tears blurring his vision.

"_Give me a second I,  
I need to get my story straight  
My friends are in the bathroom getting higher than the Empire State  
My lover she's waiting for me just across the bar  
My seat's been taken by some sunglasses asking bout a scar_

_I know I gave it to you months ago_  
_I know you're trying to forget_  
_But between the drinks and subtle things_  
_The holes in my apologies, you know_  
_I'm trying hard to take it back_  
_So if by the time the bar closes_  
_And you feel like falling down_  
_I'll carry you home_

_Tonight_  
_We are young_  
_So let's set the world on fire_  
_We can burn brighter than the sun…"_

A voice behind him started to sing the next verse.

_"Now I know that I'm not all that you got_  
_I guess that I_  
_I just thought maybe we could find new ways to fall apart_  
_But our friends are back_  
_So let's raise a cup_  
_'Cause I found someone who can carry me home_

_Tonight_  
_We are young_  
_So let's set the world on fire_  
_We can burn brighter than the sun…_

_(Whoa)_

_Tonight_  
_We are young_  
_So let's set the world on fire_  
_We can burn brighter than the sun"_

_**Blaine:**  
Carry me home tonight  
Carry me home tonight  
Carry me home tonight  
Yeah, carry me home tonight_

_The moon is on my side_  
_I have no reason to run_  
_So will someone come and carry me home tonight_

_The angels never arrived_  
_But I can hear the choir_  
_So will someone come and carry me home_

_Tonight_  
_We are young_  
_So let's set the world on fire_  
_We can burn brighter than the sun"_

**Sebastian and Blaine:** _  
Tonight  
We are young  
So let's set the world on fire  
We can burn brighter than the sun  
_

**Sebastian: **_  
So if by the time the bar closes  
And you feel like falling down  
I'll carry you home tonight…_

"What are you doing here?" Blaine asked as they finished.

"I came for nationals duh," Sebastian replied.

"I know I mean what are you doing _here_?" Blaine specified.

"I saw you here and decided to hang back…what's wrong?" Sebastian asked.

"What's it to you?" Blaine shot back.

"You've been crying," Sebastian retorted.

"N-no I haven't," Blaine whispered.

"I know you Blaine and one thing I learnt is that you're a horrible liar," Sebastian took a seat next to him.

"It's nothing…" Blaine trailed off.

"Is it Kurt?" he asked.

"…No…It's nothing really," Blaine assured.

"I'm always here if you want to talk," Sebastian gave Blaine a hug.

Kurt came back and watched as the two interacted. He didn't hear anything but his heart clasped with fury as Blaine and Sebastian hugged. How could Blaine be with that guy after what he did? He was definitely pissed but he wasn't going to say anything about. It was clearly none of his business. He turned around and stomped away angrily at his lover.

* * *

**The songs I choose are actually covers from the originals, if you'd like to know the names or anything then pm or review. Hope you enjoyed.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

_**Chapter Eleven: I Will Always Love You**_

Over the course of the past month after winning nationals Kurt had distance himself from Blaine. Maybe he had resentment. Whatever the case is Blaine did notice and he felt lonely at the sudden behavior. He didn't understand what he did wrong. He sighed and took the keys out of his pocket. He opened the door to the Hudmel residence.

"Hey," Blaine said slipping in through the door.

"Hey guess what!" Kurt beamed excitedly.

"What?" Blaine smiled.

"I got accepted into NYADA!" Kurt exclaimed.

Blaine stared at him.

"Well?" Kurt said expectantly.

"…Wow…that's amazing you deserve it," Blaine forced a smiled.

"What's with the sarcasm?" Kurt asked.

"W-what sarcasm?" Blaine questioned nonchalantly.

"What? Do you think this is stupid? Do you think _I'm_ stupid? Do you seriously not want me to be happy? What the hell Blaine I thought you were going to be supportive but you look like someone just died," Kurt snapped.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Oh really ok as far as I'm concerned you don't have to care," Kurt answered.

"Kurt what's going on?" Blaine whispered.

"What's going on is that I saw you with that…that ugh! I saw you with Sebastian that creep!" Kurt yelled.

"K-Kurt it's not what you think," Blaine began.

"Oh really?" all Kurt's pent up anger now seething out.

"Kurt-"

"No Blaine sometimes I wonder if that is even mine," Kurt spat venomously while pointing at Blaine's swollen stomach.

Blaine's eyes stung with tears as his hands were protectively over the bump.

"How could you possibly doubt that it's yours?" Blaine asked his voice cracking.

"Well you gave me enough reasons to doubt at nationals," Kurt replied.

"Sebastian was just checking up on me!" Blaine cried.

"Did he have to be so fucking close?" Kurt retorted.

"Can you please not yell? What's your problem Kurt?" Blaine whispered through tears.

"My problem is that you came into my life and probably almost ruined it!"

"W-what?"

"I never would've thought of becoming a parent at this age…it would've potentially ruined my future plans but as it seems the chances are low now…maybe I should thank that bastard," Kurt huffed angrily.

_No No No Kurt stop this nonsense_! Kurt shouted in his mind.

"I-Is that how you really feel?" Blaine asked in a small voice.

_Kurt stop saying stupid things! _He continued to scold himself.

His inner voice didn't help at all though.

"You're just a burden," Kurt hissed.

That was enough to make Blaine want to shrink and disappear.

"I-If that…if that's how you really feel…I'll get out of your life….I'll come tomorrow when you're at work to… to pick up my stuff," Blaine sniffled.

_Blaine oh Blaine I'm so sorry… _Kurt wanted to desperately say.

"Whatever…I assume you know the way out," he scoffed as he walked into the living room.

"Don't worry, I know…I'll just grab my guitar and leave," Blaine replied hurt.

Kurt didn't look back as Blaine walked out the door. He didn't look back when the door completely shut. He didn't look back when he regretted everything he had just said. He only looked back when his world was about to end. The weather forecast was bad really bad. There was a warning for a thunder storm. He quickly grabbed his jacket and ran out the house. He looked everywhere for Blaine. He just couldn't find him. And then it started to pour.

* * *

Blaine walked, roaming the streets lost. As it started to pour he sat on the curb of the sidewalk near a convenience store. He soothed the kicking baby in his protruding belly against his big jacket.

"Shh daddy was just jealous…he'll come to his senses for now it's just you and me," Blaine said tearfully.

The baby kicked again.

"I know you're not happy with daddy being soaking wet and your other daddy being mean but we'll be okay cookie," he cooed.

The baby wouldn't be still.

"Alright I think its nap time," Blaine smiled sadly.

He began to sing softly to the baby. Yet the song he chose reflected his very situation.

_If I should stay,__  
__I would only be in your way...__  
__So I'll go, but I know__  
__I'll think of you every step of the way.__  
__And I… will always love you.__  
__I will always love you.__  
__You… my darling you. Mmm…__  
__Bittersweet memories,__  
__that is all I'm taking with me.__  
__So, goodbye. Please, don't cry.__  
__We both know I'm not what you..., you need.__  
__And I will always love you.__  
__I will always love you.__  
__I hope life treats you kind__  
__And I hope you'll have all you've dreamed of.__  
__And I wish to you, joy and happiness.__  
__But above all this, I wish you love.__  
__And I will always love you.__  
__I will always love you.__  
__I will always love you.__  
__I will always love you.__  
__I will always love you.__  
__I, I will always love you.__  
__You, darling, I love you.__  
__Ooh, I'll always, I'll always love you._

A few people stopped and listened to the young boy sing not caring if they got wet along with him.


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: I know these chapters are very short, sorry. And thanks for the reviews I think Kurt should step up his game before he loses Blaine for good.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

* * *

_**Chapter Twelve: You Don't Deserve This Blaine**_

"Blaine?" a soft voice called.

Blaine looked up wiping his tears and saw Wes.

"H-hey Wes," he sniffled.

"What are you doing here? You're soaking wet and crying?" Wes asked.

"Me and Kurt had a fight," Blaine replied hoarsely.

"You can't be here outside in the cold…you could get sick," Wes whispered.

"I don't have anywhere to go to," Blaine replied softly.

"Of course you do…the Warblers are still your family," Wes assured.

"R-really?" he asked tearful.

"Yea come on it'll be bad for you and the baby," Wes smiled sadly.

"Thanks Wes," Blaine hugged him.

"You're welcome," Wes responded.

Blaine had stayed in his old dorm, no one had taken it since he left. Many warblers were glad to see him. They were really open-minded. It was awkward at first but the idea sunk in. Blaine didn't want to stay but he had no place to go. He knew that if he went home his parents were definitely going to intervene in the situation and make it much worse than it was. He didn't want any more problems; it wasn't good or healthy in his condition.

* * *

The next day when he awoke, however, was difficult. Blaine got up and started to get ready. It was weird not having Kurt to hassle him or to wake up with those loving blue eyes staring at you will you to get up. He missed Kurt; he wasn't going to lie to himself. He was sure he would see him at the end of today

Surprisingly all though the warblers were hurt that he "abandoned" them, they were very nice. They gave him and cookie a shelter and food. He smiled remembering that before he even met Kurt life was good. He was safe in Dalton, he was accepted.

"Morning," Sebastian smiled brightly.

"Morning," Blaine greeted.

"Ready? McKinley might take a while if you want to stop by for breakfast," Sebastian pointed out.

"I'm not very hungry," Blaine shrugged.

"What about…" he trailed off.

"We'll be fine," Blaine assured him while rubbing his stomach.

"The baby's big," Wes smiled coming down the stairs.

"Cookie is growing a lot, I'm afraid I'll get bigger," Blaine smiled.

"Cookie…Hmm thought of any names?"

"No…I was planning on talking to Kurt," Blaine admitted.

"Kurt?" Wes spat.

"Now that you mention it…_why_ are you here?" Sebastian questioned.

"Kurt kicked him out," Wes answered angrily.

"What! Knowing that you're pregnant?" Sebastian yelled.

"It's nothing really?"

"Nothing? What the hell happened then?" Wes demanded.

"He…he got mad….and he was jealous…I don't want to talk about it," Blaine mumbled.

"Alright we'll talk later…come on we're dropping you off," Sebastian said displeased.

* * *

The rest of the day flew by. From Lit to History to finally…dreaded Glee. Where he was sure he would see Kurt and have to die a little more inside. He took a deep breath and walked in. All eyes seemed to look at him. Finn looked down he obviously felt horrible. Blaine assumed Kurt told his family about his opinion on the baby and all the terrible things he was accused of. Mr. Schuester noticed the tension in the air and cleared him throat. Puck stood up and led Blaine to an empty seat next to him.

"Thanks," Blaine whispered in gratitude.

"No problem dude," he smiled.

"Okay shall we start?" Mr. Schue asked.

"Sorry to interrupt," Wes excused himself.

"Warblers!" Santana stood defensively.

"Whoa," David laughed.

"What do you want?" Rachel asked arms crossed over her chest.

"Blaine," Sebastian answered calmly from behind.

Everyone's eyes turned to Blaine yet again. This time they were gaping in shock and betrayal. Mr. Schue raised an eyebrow.

"Umm excuse us?" Blaine pardoned.

"Blaine!" Finn called.

"Yes Finn?" Blaine turned around.

"Mind explaining?" Sam elaborated.

"This is really none of your business," Wes replied coolly.

"It is since Blaine is from New Directions and is currently dating Kurt Hummel," Mercedes glared.

"You made a mistake," Sebastian shrugs.

"What?" Quinn wonders.

"Currently might have changed last night…Right Hummel?" Sebastian inclines his head to the side.

"Can we please not argue?" Blaine asked in a whispered tone.

"Tell them to back off so we can leave," Wes glared back.

"Wes," Blaine warned.

"No Blaine," Sebastian hissed.

"See this is all what started it!" Blaine screamed.

"You don't deserve this Blaine," Wes replied.

"I don't need you to tell me anything I was happy but misunderstandings suck. Karma's a bitch I would know," Blaine cried.

New Directions looked sympathetically at Blaine as he hobbled out the room with his things at hand. A few other Warblers came in and both groups had a full blown staring contest forgetting that he had left. It wasn't rivalry anymore. It was for a beloved friend.


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: I don't really feel like I did my best, any opinions? And anyone have any baby names in mind?**

* * *

_**Chapter Thirteen: It's The Truth**_

Kurt ran after Blaine leaving the others to act of their own accordance. He didn't worry because if they were going to fight Mr. Schuester would stop them. When he finally reached Blaine he saw that he had tears in his eyes. How could he be so stupid? He loved Blaine why had he hurt him? All Blaine had done was adored and love him with all he had. He was going to give birth to their child!

"Blaine," Kurt called hoarsely.

"K-Kurt?" Blaine crocked.

"I'm so sorry," Kurt hugged the younger.

"…You were right…I was acting like someone did die…I should've been happy for you," Blaine sniffled.

"No baby I was way out of line," Kurt whispered.

"B-but…I should've been happy you got accepted into NYADA," Blaine insisted.

"Blaine, I said horrible things…I honestly thought cookie…that cookie wasn't mine…how could I ever think that? I'm so sorry," Kurt said.

"I…I knew better than to talk to him…I," Blaine cried.

"Blaine I was soooo stupid! I know that you would never…I knew and yet I made such accusations. I…I just want to know why?" Kurt continued.

"…I don't …I don't want to be selfish…I have one year left to finish here in Lima…and then…with a baby and you gone…you living your dreams miles away from me where there are countless of gorgeous people and I'm getting bigger and fatter each day," Blaine sobbed.

"I would never leave you! I would never think of even leaving you. I love you too much for that," Kurt embraced him.

"I know but these damn hormones and all this," Blaine said.

"Baby I'm sorry for making you feel…like this…I'm sorry…I shouldn't have kept my feelings inside to the point I exploded," Kurt apologized again.

"Kurt I love you but-"

"I know you…you may not want to forgive me but for our baby…please just maybe?"

"I won't forgive you because well there's nothing to forgive…I love you Kurt," Blaine smiled sadly.

"Blaine…what are you hiding?" Kurt finally asked.

"C-Cooper…he came home…He called during lunch…I told him our argument…he…he offered me to go to LA with him," Blaine explained.

"What did you say?" Kurt questioned.

"I said…that…I would think about it," Blaine replied.

"You mean…you're leaving?" Kurt asked.

"I…my answer wasn't definite Kurt…but I did answer," Blaine looked at the floor.

"You answered yes right?"

"I…I didn't know…I wanted to be far away from this mess. I didn't want to go back to Dalton because that's really betraying you…I'm sorry," Blaine whispered.

"When…w-when are you leaving?"

"…Tonight," Blaine answered.

"Tonight?" Kurt's breathing stopped.

"Cooper…he doesn't want me near you…not until…well until you know cookie is fine or until cookie is born," Blaine explained.

"I don't want to lose you," Kurt hugged him again.

"Kurt…"

"I know I lost you already but no, I won't accept it. You can't leave. Not with cookie so close to coming. Not right now. Not when I need you," Kurt refused the idea of being alone.

"Kurt, I won't leave," Blaine reassured.

"Are you sure? I don't want to…intrude but Blaine…you…you do have all rights to leave after all," Kurt trailed off pained.

"But I won't leave you," Blaine insisted.

"Why?"

"I told you already…I love you," Blaine shrugged.

"…Don't ever forget how much I hurt you because I will never forget and every single day I'll suffer if I have to. I will spend the rest of my life with you as my lovely punishment because there is no painful punishment then being without you by my side.

s," Kurt whispered in his ear.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes baby," Kurt smiled sheepishly.

"What about Cooper?"

"What about me?" Cooper asked.

Both boys turned around slightly to see an older boy in a car staring at them curiously.

"C-Cooper?" Blaine stuttered.

"Hey Blaine…hi Kurt," he greeted.

The edge on his voice was a bit angry when mentioning Kurt's name.

"Hey Cooper," Kurt waved.

"Blaine?" he inquired.

"H-hey," he gulped.

"No 'I missed you' or 'how've you been?'" He asks.

"Sorry," Blaine mumbles.

"Well?"

"What?" Kurt gave him his best bitch glare.

"Defensive much?"

"You're trying to take Blaine away from me," Kurt replied.

"I'm not the one who shouted horrible things at the person who is carrying my child. The person I conceived our child with. The person I said I loved and would never betray me," he reasoned.

"You have no right-"

"Blaine is my brother and just because that happened to Finn it doesn't mean it'll happen to you," he retorted.

Kurt stood stunned and hurt.

"Cooper please," Blaine pleaded.

"No Blaine. Let him hear the truth. It may hurt but it's the truth," Cooper hissed.

"You have no idea," Kurt began.

"Neither do you. You don't know what it's like to be in Blaine's position and you may never know. What he's doing is amazing and I'm not just saying it because he's my brother," Cooper interrupted.

"I know I was a jack ass," Kurt bowed his head.

"I also know I don't deserve anyone as good as Blaine. I don't know what I did to deserve him but I wouldn't change a thing," Kurt continued.

"Really?"

"I…After our argument I went to look for you…and I found you but then Wes showed up and it was too late. Then I decided that without Blaine I couldn't really do anything…he's my life. I called NYADA and…well they agreed to give me a year off after I explained my complicated situation. I'll be with Blaine when he graduates and I'll be with him until we both can start our dreams and our family," Kurt smiled.

"You…you did that for m-me?" Blaine asked tearfully.

"I told you Blaine…I love you too and I don't mind spending the rest of my life with you. You can be as selfish as you want," Kurt kissed him softly.


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: I know I'm like really late sorry. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

* * *

_**Chapter Fourteen: Baby Shower**_

After the holidays and the break things went smoothly for Blaine and Kurt. Not to mention the fight they had after Kurt got accepted to NYADA last month but they made it through thanks to Cooper that is. And now it was the first day of February. The New Year had come and the old had gone. It was just so amazing that in a few days or even weeks they would have their baby in their arms. This made both teenagers extremely ecstatic.

Thoughts came running in their heads. Kurt, however, had his thoughts centered on one thing and one thing only. Blaine's baby shower. Mercedes, Rachel, and Quinn had offered to set up. Kurt had instructed Finn and the other guys to work on the crib and changing table. Simple things that Kurt would arrange later. Right now he needed to distract his pregnant lover.

The simple thought of Blaine's surprised face made Kurt giddy. He wanted everything perfect.

"God no you're doing it all wrong!" Quinn exclaimed.

"Chill will you? It's going to be just fine," Mercedes smiled.

"The presents are all messed up and the cake is crookedly placed and not to mention that the flowers haven't arrived yet-"

"Blaine will love it nonetheless," Rachel assured.

"But the flowers-"

"Quinn chillax girl," Mercedes grinned.

"Alright..."

Half an hour later guests started to arrive. First were the Andersons and the Hummels. Later was Mr. Schuester, Emma and then some of the glee club. The guys arrived a bit later.

"We come baring gifts!" Puck grinned holding out a box.

Quinn rolled her eyes pointing a finger, "on the table."

They obediently nodded and placed the gifts in their proper place.

Twenty minutes after that everyone heard the all too familiar voices.

"Sweetie please calm down it is bad for the baby," Kurt said.

"I will not and cannot calm down Kurt! They made us wait for almost damn thirty minutes. And then they say oh it's fully sorry we only have the back open. They place was deserted! I'm sure they thought a pregnant guy was going to scare everyone away when there was no one!" Blaine yelled.

"Blaine sweetheart…" Kurt began.

"No Kurt I want to go home," Blaine sighed a bit pissed and annoyed.

"Those are just the hormones talking," Kurt hugged him.

"I'm getting fat Kurt," Blaine cried softly.

"Aw no you're not…you have a baby growing inside of you it's natural," Kurt whispered.

"Stop trying to make me feel better," Blaine mumbled.

"Baby you're absolutely beautiful don't let anyone tell you or make you feel otherwise," Kurt kissed him softly.

"Alright…promise me?"

"I promise to always be with you," Kurt nodded.

"I love you," Blaine hugged him tight.

"Aw I know darling. Now let's go in," Kurt suggested.

"Ok," Blaine held his hand.

Kurt gently pushed the door open. It was dark inside but he felt the excitement in the air.

"Why is it so dark?" Blaine wondered.

"Turn on the lights," Kurt encouraged.

Blaine walked over to the light switch and tuned the light on.

Everyone jumped out and yelled, "SURPRISE!"

Blaine's eyes welled up with tears.

"Surprise baby," Kurt whispered in his ear.

"Thank you thank you thank you!" he cried.

Happy tears. Not exasperated. Not frustrating. Not sad tears. Instead happy.

* * *

The rest of the party was rather…interesting.

"Come on Kurt you have to eat it," Rachel smirked.

"Ew no!" Kurt whined.

"You're going to feed that to your baby so why don't you eat it too white boy?" Mercedes questioned with her hand on her hip.

"Please baby?" Blaine begged.

"...F-Fine," Kurt sighed.

Blaine grabbed the spoon and offered it to Kurt. Kurt reluctantly opened his mouth and ate the baby food.

"Ew what was that?" he spat.

"Steak and peas?" Blaine said unsure.

"Ew!" Kurt scrunched his nose up.

Everyone started to laugh.

"Cake time!" Quinn announced.

"Ooh," Blaine brightened up.

Kurt smiled at his boyfriend's cute reaction. He had been craving sweets for the past week.

"Hmm this is delicious," he moaned pleased.

"...Love you," Kurt smiled.

"Love you too," Blaine smiled back while eating another piece.


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: Long chapter! Thanks for the reviews and everything. You guys are awesome. Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

* * *

_**Chapter Fifteen: Baby Mine**_

With the baby shower over and the boys having the house to themselves life couldn't be better. Burt and Carole were off on a double date for Valentine's Day and were spending the night at a hotel. Yeah, it was that time of year where you spend your day _and _night with your lovely sweetheart. Finn on the other hand was sleeping over at Puck's place after hanging out with Rachel. Kurt and Blaine were now snuggling in the couch.

"I love you," Kurt whispered.

"Love you too Kurt," Blaine smiled.

"I'll go get dinner," Kurt announced.

"Umm...Kurt?"

"Yeah babe?"

"I...I feel...off," Blaine said.

"What?"

"I'm just a bit worried..."

"About what love?"

"There is a big snowstorm and all," Blaine sighed.

"Aw don't worry I'll be with you the whole time," Kurt smiled.

Blaine nodded and blushed a light pink. When Kurt left he stood from the couch and went over to place a movie in the DVD player. His breathing hitched as he felt a strong wave of pain. He clutched at his swollen stomach and looked outside. It was covered in snow already and it honestly looked like a blizzard was happening.

"Oh god," he groaned.

The storm's wind picked up fast. Blaine breathed in and out as the contraction passed. He had tears welled up in his eyes. _This hurts so damn much._

"Blaine what do you want to eat-...Blaine?"

"God Kurt...I...I think it's about to be time," Blaine breathed.

"W-what?"

"K-Kurt," Blaine called.

"I'll call an ambulance...um here," Kurt gently brought Blaine back to the couch.

"Deep breaths okay baby?" Kurt said.

"O-okay," Blaine nodded.

* * *

"What do you mean you can't do that!" Kurt shouted.

"Kurt?" Blaine whispered as another contraction made it's way.

"No we cannot wait! My pregnant boyfriend is in labor! Do you know what that means?"

"Kurt..."

"Apparently not. It means he's going to give birth to my kid and we need an ambulance like NOW! I don't care if the snow is in your way!" Kurt yelled into the phone.

"Kurt!"

Kurt's attention snapped and he looked at his boyfriend.

"Sweet heart?"

"The lights went out," he cried frightened.

"Shh it'll be alright," Kurt soothed.

"Kurt...i-it hurts..." he whimpered.

"I know baby," Kurt sighed.

Blaine rested his head on Kurt's shoulder and sniffled.

"At least tell me what I should do during the storm," Kurt said defeated.

He hung up the phone and sighed.

"Kurt?"

"They can't come...there are road blocks everywhere and the snow is making it difficult for any travel...the falling snow is also making visiblity worse," Kurt explained.

"The baby isn't going to wait Kurt," Blaine groaned.

"I know...just breathe...I'll go get a few supplies and then call Carole or Rachel," Kurt kissed his forehead.

Blaine only managed a weak nod.

* * *

Kurt had called Carole and she explained that they were also trapped. He was reading online how to make Blaine as comfortable as possible and how to help with the contractions. They were now twenty minutes apart. Kurt sighed.

"K-Kurt?"

"Yeah?"

"C-Can we try walking?" Blaine asked.

"Sure baby," Kurt smiled.

He got up from his spot and walked over to Blaine helping him up. They walked at a slow easy pace for a while.

"S-stop," Blaine cried.

He groaned at the building pain.

"Fifteen minutes now," Kurt timed.

"Oh god," Blaine breathed.

"I know it hurts but just know that I am so proud of you," Kurt smiled.

"Y-yea?"

"Yes baby," Kurt nodded.

He let Blaine lean on him. He supported all of his weight until the contraction passed.

"Want to lay down?" Kurt asked.

"N-no," Blaine shook his head.

For the next hour the contractions had been coming closer and closer together. Finally Blaine couldn't take it anymore and begged Kurt to take him to the living room. Kurt had laid many blankets and pillows for Blaine to lie on. There were a few towels, scissors, and warm water that had been boiling hot before.

"ow...oh god Kurt," Blaine moaned.

There was warm liquid running down his thighs.

"M-my water broke," Blaine panted.

"Shit...umm come on Blaine," Kurt gently laid him down.

"Oh no no no," Blaine gripped the sheets once he was laying.

"Blaine?"

"I need to push Kurt...I need to-" Blaine pushed with all his might.

Kurt walked in front of Blaine's slightly parted legs. He helped slide his pjs off to see the progress.

"Don't hold it in. It's best if you push when you need to ok?"

"Y-yeah," Blaine threw his head back.

Five short minutes and a contraction ripped through him again making him push.

"Push, push, push!" Kurt instructed.

"That's what I'm doing!" Blaine screamed.

"Breath baby," Kurt said.

"I can't Kurt...I'm tired," Blaine whimpered.

"I know baby but in a few we'll have our baby," Kurt encouraged.

"O-okay," Blaine sighed as he pushed again.

He stopped when he felt a burning heat.

"The head is crowning!" Kurt exclaimed excitedly.

Blaine smiled. Kurt made his way to him and kissed his sweaty forehead.

"You're doing great," Kurt smiled pushing a stray curly lock behind his ear.

"Thanks Kurt," Blaine panted tiredly.

He pushed again hard.

"Oh that's it baby!"

Kurt went back to his place and help guide the baby. Blaine sighed in relief as he felt the head slide out.

"Come on Blaine," Kurt supported.

Blaine pushed again with more force and the baby's shoulders slid out with the rest of the body. Blaine fell back completely exhausted.

"Oh my gaga!" Kurt squealed.

Blaine smiled.

"What do we have?" Blaine asked hoarsely.

"A baby girl!" Kurt smiled holding the small bloody baby.

The room was filled with a shrill cry.

"Ooh look at you aren't you a cutie," Kurt cooed.

He handed the baby to Blaine.

"Hey there," he smiled.

"You did wonderful," Kurt kissed his lips softly.

Blaine grinned and placed his little girl on his chest for body heat. she snuggled close to him and fell asleep.

Ten minutes later Blaine was uncomfortable.

"Baby?" Kurt questioned while holding the little girl.

"Kurt...something's not right," Blaine panicked.

"What's wrong?" Kurt asked worriedly.

"I was supposed to deliver the after birth already...Kurt something's not right...oh god not again," Blaine grabbed the bed sheets until his knuckles turned white.

"Blaine?"

"Kurt help!" Blaine cried.

Kurt placed his sleeping daughter down on a pile of pillows making sure she was safe. He turned his attention at his struggling lover.

"Blaine?"

Blaine panted and pushed again. The pain unbearable anymore. He fell back tiredly. Then he had the urge to push again. Kurt's eyes grew wide.

"K-Kurt?"

"Push Blaine okay?" He spoke quietly.

Blaine didn't need to be told twice as he pushed. He felt the all too family burning sensation and pushed. He felt as something else slid out. He heard cried again. His eyes widen.

"A-A baby...b-boy," Kurt stuttered.

"...Twins?" Blaine breathed.

"Apparently so," Kurt smiled while his tears escaped.

"Oh baby mine," Blaine whispered.


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: Anyone have any name suggestions? They are gladly appreciated. And I know this is short but you can't blame me since I kind of compensated in the last chapter...Well anyway Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

* * *

_**Chapter sixteen: Perfection**_

Blaine was taken to the hospital after the snowstorm came to a final stop. Kurt was about to bite someone's head off if they didn't hurry up. When all the roadblocks were removed everyone that had found out one way or another about the twins headed towards the hospital. Kurt was happy he really was excited about having of his and Blaine's babies here.

When Blaine started to wake up he groaned. He looked up at the ceiling. The blinding lights made him squint slightly. His head lolled to the side they landed on Kurt who was by his side in a heartbeat.

"Hey baby!" Kurt smiled brightly.

"Hi," Blaine replied weakly.

"How are you?" he asked.

"Tired," Blaine smiled.

"Aw rest baby boy you did a great job worthy of sleep," Kurt cooed.

"H-How are the babies? And our baby boy? How come we never saw him in our appointments? Is he alright?" Blaine questioned a small blush on his cheeks.

Kurt sighed and sat down.

"Kurt?" Blaine called fearful.

"He's fine baby. He's just on the small side. And the reason no one knew about him was because he was shy," Kurt beamed.

"Shy?"

"He was hiding behind our little girl," Kurt explained.

"Oh," Blaine smiled slightly, he was still rather worried.

"I think he'll take after you," Kurt whispered trying to lighten the mood.

"Then our baby girl will definitely take after you," Blaine chuckled lightly but moaned in pain at the movement.

"Hey take it easy," Kurt warned worriedly.

"I will...where are they?" Blaine finally questioned.

"They are being checked and in a few they'll be brought in," Kurt replied.

"Thank god," Blaine sighed relieved.

"Yeah," Kurt grinned.

"What?"

"We finally have them. We can finally hold them and spoil them rotten!"

Blaine shook his head thinking, _of course._

Kurt kissed his forehead lightly.

"You did wonderful," he praised.

"Really?"

"Yes. They are perfect little angels," Kurt nodded.

"Do tell," Blaine probed.

"Well our little girl has dark curly hair like daddy, a slight tan, and has chocolate brown eyes," Kurt began.

Blaine smiled at the description of the girl version of him.

"Our little boy has wavy chestnut hair, white porcelain skin, and blue-green eyes," Kurt continued with a proud smile.

"They sound adorable," Blaine said.

"Oh they are. They are absolute perfection," he bragged.

"I love you," Blaine's blushed deepened.

"I love you too," Kurt whispered.

He placed a chaste kiss to Blaine's warm lips. Blaine moved his hands to Kurt's hair and pulled him closer.

"Baby this is what got us here," Kurt chuckled.

"I just missed you," Blaine whined.

"I've been with you the whole time," Kurt smiled.

"Well I've been asleep most of the time," Blaine sighed.

"Then let's continue sleeping," Kurt suggested.

He kicked off his shoes and slid behind Blaine pulling the younger boy closer to his body. Blaine immediately snuggled closer.

"Comfortable?"

"Very...Kurt?"

"Yes?"

"What are we going to name them?"

"Anything you'd like," Kurt smiled.

"Kurt..." Blaine muttered a bit annoyed.

"Let's talk when we wake," Kurt offered.

"Fiiine," Blaine huffed.

"Sleep," Kurt kissed his head.

Blaine cuddled and sighed contently. His eyes drooped and they finally closed. Kurt followed and fell asleep right after.

Finn walked in and looked at the couple. Not wanting to disturb them he dimmed the lights of the room and whispered, "Sweet dreams," with a smile plastered on his face.


End file.
